Liens du passé
by Celebriante
Summary: En intégrant l'Ordre du Phénix, Tonks retrouve un bout de son enfance. Sirius Black a changé, mais les liens, les personnes et les souvenirs qui les unissent sont restés les mêmes.


**Liens du passé**

 _Juin 1995_

Elle ne s'était encore jamais retrouvée seule avec lui jusque-là. Les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient toujours été présents et chacun avait toujours été trop occupé à réfléchir à la nouvelle guerre qui se présentait à eux plutôt que de parler de choses plus personnelles. Mais dès le moment où elle était rentrée pour la première fois dans le quartier général de l'organisation secrète, Tonks s'était posé mille questions, et elle l'avait observé. Elle avait observé ce Sirius Black, qui était réputé pour avoir tué un grand nombre de personnes innocentes, mais qui était pourtant celui qui lui avait ramené des paquets entiers de bonbons à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu quand elle était encore enfant. Il avait changé. Il était tellement différent de l'image qu'elle avait gardée de lui qu'elle avait peiné à le reconnaître comme étant le même Sirius Black de son enfance. Elle l'avait imaginé encore jeune, la peau lisse comme celle d'un enfant, les cheveux noirs taillés et brillants, le regard enjoué, hautain et plein de fierté. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il avait encore de longs cheveux emmêlés, une barbe fournie et grisonnante, des cernes sombres et creusées ainsi qu'un visage amaigri. Depuis, il avait pris le temps de s'occuper un peu de lui. Il s'était rasé et avait coupé courts ses cheveux, mais son visage était encore marqué par ses nombreuses années d'emprisonnement et de cavale.

Ce jour-là, Tonks avait décidé de passer au quartier général pour faire son rapport de mission. Mais elle était arrivée très tôt, Fol-Œil, Kingsley et Lupin ne devant arriver que bien plus tard. Kreattur l'avait accueillie en maugréant une multitude d'insultes à son égard puis il avait fini par aller prévenir Sirius. Celui-ci parut surpris de la voir quand il descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne dit rien cependant, peu désireux d'entendre sa mère hurler dans tout le manoir. Il lui fit donc un signe en direction du sous-sol et tous deux s'y dirigèrent. Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux et alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, il osa enfin parler :

« Je me demandais de quel traitre Kreattur parlait. Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui était là, et je m'attendais à une entrée plus fracassante de ta part. »

Tonks sentit une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Sirius. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plusieurs fois trébuché dans la hall d'entrée de la maison, réveillant le portrait de Walburga Black et s'attirant sur elle nombres injures.

« Pour une fois que je fais attention, on va me le reprocher », répondit la jeune femme. Mais elle eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle se prit le pied dans la dernière marche de l'escalier, tombant violemment sur le sol de la cuisine sous le regard mi-inquiet et mi-amusé de Sirius. Elle poussa alors une exclamation de douleur tandis qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds avec l'aide du sorcier.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Ai l'habitude, marmonna-t-elle avant de sourire.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il doit rester du vin de sureau.

— Oh oui, merci. »

Sirius alla chercher une bouteille dans un placard ainsi que deux coupes, puis invita Tonks à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Il servit puis prit place en bout de table à son tour. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux deux pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa se regarder. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole après un moment :

« Alors, Dora, tu…

— Tonks, réagit automatiquement la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte de la dureté de sa voix et de reprendre plus doucement : c'est Tonks, maintenant.

— Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre. J'avais pourtant prévenu ta mère que ce n'était peut-être pas le nom le plus adapté, mais elle a toujours été si… obstinée. Elle a dû être très vexée de savoir que tu reniais ton prénom.

— Elle ne l'a pas montré. Elle…

— Garde toujours le contrôle », finit Sirius tandis que Tonks acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa coupe de vin, mais la jeune femme l'observait maintenant avec curiosité. Il avait l'air de s'être perdu dans ses pensées, dans des souvenirs lointains. Le silence était retombé encore une fois.

« Comment va-t-elle ? recommença alors Sirius en levant les yeux vers sa petite-cousine.

— Maman ?

— Je l'ai revue, une fois. Quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, je suis passé chez vous et je l'ai vue à travers la fenêtre. Elle m'a regardé aussi, mais j'étais transformé, je ne sais pas si elle a pu me reconnaître. Je ne pense pas, sinon j'aurais été vite renvoyé là d'où je venais. Mais ça m'avait fait plaisir de la voir.

— Elle va bien, je suppose. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit à propos de mon implication dans l'Ordre, ou même à propos de… toi. Mais je crois qu'elle est inquiète. Je crois que les rumeurs sur le retour de V… Voldemort l'atteignent plus qu'elle ne le laisse penser.

— Sachant que son propre cousin est un dangereux criminel en liberté, que son mari est un sorcier d'origine moldue et que sa propre et unique fille est une aurore et donc en première ligne d'attaque, c'est compréhensible.

— Je ne pense pas que… commença Tonks avec hésitation.

— Que ?

— Qu'elle puisse penser que tu es un meurtrier. Enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment, car elle n'a plus jamais voulu reparler de toi depuis… Mais je pense qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'en persuader.

— Elle a dû essayer, pourtant, dit Sirius d'un ton rempli d'amertume. C'est comme ça qu'elle a fait pour se décider à quitter les Black, se persuader jusqu'au fond de son âme que chaque membre de cette famille était un mensonge, pour n'avoir aucun regret ensuite. Elle n'aurait jamais osé en sortir si elle n'avait pas compris que sa propre sœur était un monstre.

— Elle ne parle jamais non plus de… sa vie d'avant. De son enfance.

— Il n'y a pas d'enfance parmi les Black. Quand on naît Black, on naît avec le devoir d'agir comme un Black, de penser comme un Black, de vivre comme un Black. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu me conformer à tout cela, c'est pour cela que je suis parti. Mais Andromeda était heureuse, avant de rencontrer ton père. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se faisait croire. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'en parle pas. Parce qu'elle a peur de regretter et parce qu'elle a honte d'avoir pu se sentir à sa place parmi ces dégénérés. Et tu peux comprendre pourquoi en voyant cette maison.

— Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer vivre dans une telle maison.

— Oh, celle de ses parents était un peu plus accueillante, si ça te rassure… Un peu. Ma mère a toujours eu des tendances un peu plus… macabres. »

Tonks grimaça en essayant d'imaginer les tendances de Walburga Black. Elle avait déjà vu les têtes d'elfes de maison disposés dans l'escalier menant aux étages et cela l'avait assez perturbée.

« J'aimerais la revoir, continua alors Sirius. Meda, hein. Peu de chances de m'entendre dire que j'ai envie de revoir ma mère.

— Ce n'est pas possible ? demanda Tonks avec un petit sourire.

— Dumbledore m'a ordonné de rester confiné ici. Tu penses bien que dès que Shacklebolt a réussi à faire croire au Ministère que j'étais au Tibet, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion de sortir d'ici et même d'aller voir Harry si je l'avais pu.

— Mais… Il peut y avoir un moyen ? Elle pourrait venir ici ?

— Elle n'est pas membre de l'Ordre…

— Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un doute à avoir sur elle.

— Je sais, Do… Tonks. Mais même si Dumbledore lui donnait l'accès, aurait-elle même l'envie de revenir ici ? Et aurait-elle envie de me voir, moi ? Cela fait quatorze ans. Même si tu lui assures que je suis innocent, rien ne dit qu'elle voudra me voir.

— Mais, même si elle a besoin d'un peu de temps… ce n'est pas infaisable ?

— Non, mais je ne veux pas attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas, répondit Sirius d'un ton sombre. J'ai passé trop de temps à attendre.

— Je comprends, je… suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas. »

A ce moment, Kreattur apparut dans la cuisine, marmonnant entre deux insultes que des visiteurs étaient arrivés dans la maison. Il disparut aussitôt son message délivré.

« Ça doit être Remus et Shacklebolt. Je reviens, dit Sirius en se levant.

— Sirius ?

— Oui ?

— Merci.

— Pour ?

— Le vin. Et la discussion. »

Le sorcier fixa sa petite-cousine d'un air interrogateur avant de lui sourire avec une alacrité nouvelle.

«C'est bon de te revoir, Moucherose. »

Sur ce, il remonta l'escalier pour aller chercher les nouveaux venus, laissant la jeune femme pensive. Moucherose, c'était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand elle était petite. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas compris sa signification, mais à présent, elle se disait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa tendance à foncer dans des vitres sans les voir. Étrangement, ce mot fit revenir de nombreux souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés.

* * *

C'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'un one shot. Et j'aime bien ça. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?


End file.
